Apollo's Accademy For Everything Awesome
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: So submit your OCs for this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I am Cookielover1441peace but you can call me cookie! **

**Since my last submit OCs story went so well I decided to write another one that will hopefully be better! Not all of it's from greek mythology though, some of it I made up. So submit!**

**(BTW here are the elements your character can study)**

**(Water, Fire, Ice, electricity, death, magic, Sun, Earth, Moon, Love, War, emotions, Air, Food, Animals, Intelligence, Words, prophecy, humanity, Vegetation)**

**(BTW here are the rooms you can pick)**

**(A, B, C)**

**Name (include middle)**

**Birthday**

**Godly parent**

**Human parent**

**Element of studies**

**Room**

**Best Friend**

**Romance**

**Hair**

**Eyes**

**Nose**

**Ears (Peiced or not)**

**mouth**

**Scars or other skin engravings**

**School Outfit**

**Casual Outfit**

**Prom Outfit**

**Parent (Alive or Deceased that word sounds like so mature!)**

**Average Grade (A+ F)**

**Personality**

**Favorite Mortal Subject**

**Weapon**

**What do you think of Cookielover1441peace? Please don't tell me that I stink**

**So there you go! Enter your OCs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am! I'm back! BTW I only own the idea for Apollo's Accademy. I hope to write the story sometime soon.**

Name (include middle) Brooke Jessie Miller

Birthday 9/7

Godly parent Hecate

Human parent Josiah Miller (Very attractive waiter)

Element of studies Magic and Electricity

Room B

Best Friend Becky Lianne Johnson

Romance None yet...

Hair Black wavy and goes down to mid back

Eyes Hazel

Nose Uh, normal sized?

Ears (Peiced or not) Never!

mouth Uh, non puffy lips?

Scars or other skin engravings None yet...

School Outfit black T-Shirt that reads Back Off Muggles

Casual Outfit Purple tank top with brown jacket and jeans with her nikes

Prom Outfit Sparkly green spagetti strapped shirt with gold locket and dark skinny jeans with black sandals hair twirled

Parent (Alive or Deceased that word sounds like so mature!) Alive

Average Grade (A F) B

Personality She is brave but stubborn and not very smart

Favorite Mortal Subject Recess

Weapon Golden scythe

**Name (include middle) Brooke Jessie Miller**

Birthday 9/7

Godly parent Hecate

Human parent Josiah Miller (Very attractive waiter)

Element of studies Magic and Electricity

Room B

Best Friend Becky Lianne Johnson

Romance None yet...

Hair Black wavy and goes down to mid back

Eyes Hazel

Nose Uh, normal sized?

Ears (Peiced or not) Never!

mouth Uh, non puffy lips?

Scars or other skin engravings None yet...

School Outfit black T-Shirt that reads Back Off Muggles

Casual Outfit Purple tank top with brown jacket and jeans with her nikes

Prom Outfit Sparkly green spagetti strapped shirt with gold locket and dark skinny jeans with black sandals hair twirled

Parent (Alive or Deceased that word sounds like so mature!) Alive

Average Grade (A F) B

Personality She is brave but stubborn and not very smart

Favorite Mortal Subject Recess

Weapon Golden scythe

Name: Afternoon Sunshine Purser. also know as "After"

Birthday: September 18

Godly parent: Akte- Greek goddess of the Afternoon

Human parent: Arrow Purser

Element of studies: Sun

Room: She shares a bunk bed with one of the other girls. Her sheets are gray and purple. She also has a gray beanbag chair she dragged in to the room, that's more duct type then fabric and it tends to leek the little white beans it's filled with.

Best Friend- She doesn't have one, she trys to be pretty chill with every one.

Romance:None

Hair: Normally it's just plain black but she got bored and bleached some bond in to it, she looks kinda like a skunk now. Her hair is long and tangled and goes down to her mid back. She also has a natural widows peak that makes her look a bit like a vampire.

Eyes: Clear blue, she Native American so she use to get teased for heaving blue eyes.

Nose: Her nose is long and a bit sharp and thin. She tried to give her self a nose pricing once, she still has a small hole in it and likes to stick paperclips in it to creep other kids out.

Ears: Her ears were priced but they have grown over so she would have to reprices them if she wanted to wear earnings.

mouth: Thin lips

Scars or other skin engravings: None

School Outfit: Simple black dress, with a brown leather choker with a native American rabbit made of stone hanging off of it. She also wears leased up black army boots.  
That or she will wear worn out old t-shirts and jeans. The dress is probably the nice thing she owns and she will wear it for the first day of school and that's about it, it's the only time you will see her in a dress.

Casual Outfit: Basically she will wear what ever she can get her hands on. All she owns are hamdowns that the kids at school don't want any more. So most of what she has is ether to big or to small and the whole range of styles. She basically "Shops" at the lost and found.

Prom Outfit:HAHAHA you think she could get a prom dress?

Parent: He died when she was 3. Afternoon doesn't remember much about him, other then he gave her the little stone rabbit. She been shipped around from family member to family member since then, not staying in one place vary long. Her grandmother was the one that sent her to this school.

Average Grade : C -

Personality: After is typically very sarcastic and pretty lazy. She never really has any motivation for doing anything. There was never any reason in her past to try to do well in school or make friends because she was always shipped of some were new with in a year or so. She got sick of havering to start over with school and friends and just stooped trying all has rather poor social skills and may come off as rude, but she doesn't exactly try to be rude. She pretty chill though and try not to stay out of the way.

Favorite Mortal Subject: She likes gym class, nothing ever changes in Gym and she even try to play the games.

Weapon: None, She didn't know she was a half-blood till now.

**Name: Stephanie Rose Gordon**

Birthday: June 13, 1998 (age 14, almost 15)

Godly parent: Psyche, goddess of the soul

Human parent: Devin Anthony Gordon

Element of studies: Moon

Room: C

Best Friend: Autumn Bowen, daughter of Eos, goddess of dawn

Romance: none at the moment, independent, sometimes regrets making that name for herself

Hair: straight chocolate brown hair with pure gold and silver highlights that is in a pixie cut

Eyes: gold, with flecks of brown, red, and orange

Nose: small, classic ski-slop, freckles dotting it

Ears (Pierced or not): double piercing with one cartilage piercing

Mouth: pale pink lips that have a bow shape to them

Scars or other skin engravings: small dream catcher tattoo on left shoulder, scars all down her back due to a hellhound

School Outfit: brown leather jacket, blood red tank top, dark skinny jeans, brown combat boots

Casual Outfit: short dark jean shorts, colorful tank top with a billowy see-through white shirt over it, black sandals

Prom Outfit: strapless silver and pale blue dress, top half is covered in sequins, bottom half is pale blue and majorly high low, silver heels

Parent: alive, but in a mental hospital after discovering Greek gods and such were real

Average Grade (A F): D-

Personality: She is kind of scary to classmates because she can see into their souls. She knows everyone's darkest secrets because of this. In fear of letting a secret go, she keeps to herself and Autumn, her best friend. Having this extreme power makes her an ultimate target for the enemy. Constantly afraid of the worst, she often hides in her dorm to protect the students. The gods are debating on whether she is worth keeping or not, and she doesn't know what she wants. Her fatal flaw is indecision. All she knows is she would do anything for her friend. Saddened by the knowledge of her probable death, she doesn't pay attention in class and just brushes by on grades.

Favorite Mortal Subject: History

Weapon: Stygian iron knives

Name (include middle)  
Jake Liam Greenfielder

Birthday  
June 22nd

Godly parent  
Apollo

Human parent  
Samantha (Sam) Jessica Greenfielder

Element of studies  
Water

Room  
A

Best Friend  
Dylan Tyra Swan (Tomboy)

Romance  
Anjali Tara Kapoor (Also Tomboy) doesnt really talk to Jake a lot, but has a secret crush on him. Leon (her best friend) is jealous at first)

Hair  
Short brown wavy hair matted down but also toussled that flops over the top of his eyes. Usually kept casually messed up.

Eyes  
Warm dark brown eyes that can melt a girls heart.

Nose  
An average size nose. Not like Snapes. Rounded.

Ears (Peiced or not)  
Not

mouth  
Thin pink lips, no braces, white teeth, great smile, but he instinctly covers it up with his hands, 'cause he thinks it looks stupid.

Scars or other skin engravings  
Scar- from an old gash on his neck

School Outfit ()if there is a uniform  
Either camo shorts or jeans (or dress pants I required)  
T-shirt (or school shirt)  
(Vest/blazer)

Casual Outfit  
Again, camo shirts or jeans - depends on weather)  
Those plain muscle shirts (he's skinny so they're loose) or t-shirts

Prom Outfit  
Jeans, white dress shirt, blazer, black dress shoes (always a hint of casual)

Parent (Alive or Deceased that word sounds like so mature!)  
Alive

Average Grade (A F)  
A to A

Personality  
Kind of quiet around authority and adults, always follows rules, but when allowed, really crazy and funny. He, Dylan, Leon, and Anjali all skipped a (few) grades and are 13-14.  
Shy, doesn't think much of himself, unlike his father.

Favorite Mortal Subject  
Music (is good at singing and songwriting)

Weapon  
Sword- Trojan Sword.  
Called Nero, Translation- Hydro

**Name (include middle): Isabella Alice Motoret  
Birthday: June 13, 1998  
Godly parent: Hebe  
Human parent: John Motoret  
Element of studies: emotions  
Room: (I can't click on anything, so I just made my own) images/57280587/traditional-bedroom_  
Best Friend: anyone and everyone  
Romance: if Leo Valdez is there...  
Hair: brown, under shoulder length, straight  
Eyes: chocolate brown  
Nose: normal...  
Ears (Peiced or not): pierced (only once)  
mouth: "perfect" shaped, rosemary color  
Scars or other skin engravings: nope  
School Outfit: cgi/set?id77678216  
Casual Outfit: cgi/set?id77678737  
Prom Outfit: cgi/set?id77680498  
Parent (Alive or Deceased that word sounds like so mature!): Alive  
Average Grade (A F): A  
Personality: Nice, Youthful, Weird, Funny, Geeky  
Favorite Mortal Subject: Reading  
Weapon: Throwing Knives**

Name:  
Yavanna Thermopolis Rose  
Birthday:  
April 19 1992(Like me!)  
Godly parent:  
Demeter  
Human parent:  
(First name unknown)  
Element of studies:  
Vegetation  
Room:  
A  
Best Friend:  
Circe Fletcher and Hannah Obico  
Romance:  
Nico Di Angelo (If he is not in it, no one)  
Hair:  
Wavy, chocolate brown  
Eyes:  
Blurred Magenta  
Nose:  
Normal  
Ears (Pierced or not)  
Pierced, that's why she has white rose-shaped earrings  
mouth:  
normal and natural red  
Scars or other skin engravings:  
Tribal flower tattoo below right eye  
School Outfit:  
Black t-shirt with a broken heart stitched to it, camo pants and boots  
Casual Outfit:  
Same as school outfit except jean shorts and black converse  
Prom Outfit:  
Black, knee high and strapless dress and black heels  
Parent (Alive or Deceased that word sounds like so mature!)  
Alive  
Average Grade (A F)  
Straight A  
Personality:  
Patient, Kind, sometimes tough, caring and sometimes overprotective  
Favorite Mortal Subject:  
Home economic  
Weapon:  
Spear made out of Stygian iron

**Name (include middle):Meghan Poppy Dellino**

**Birthday: May 5th 1996**

**Godly parent: Aphrodite**

**Human parent: Patrick Dellino**

**Element of studies: love and emotions**

**Room: A**

**Best Friend: Zach Chung**

**Romance: With her dad being paralyzed it's hard for her to have a social life. She is kind of on the fence with getting one though because she doesn't want to get hurt. She does have a lingering eye though.**

**Hair: She has glossy dark brown waves that fall to the end of her shoulder blades.**

**Eyes: her eyes are a pretty cerculean blue but they sometimes can be grayish.**

**Nose: her nose is average. Not to big. not to small.**

**Ears (Peiced or not): she has an irrational fear of needles so no pierced ears.**

**mouth: her mouth is a slightly bigger than most her cupids bow is very pronounced.**

**Scars or other skin engravings: she has a scar on her left temple from a car accident when she was twelve.**

**School Outfit: she would wear a blouse, and cardigan, comfy skinny jeans, and sandals. Her hair is usually down**

**Casual Outfit: shorts or jeans, a graphic t-shirt with a funny saying on it and Zach's varsity jacket that she stole and her hair is usually down.**

**Prom Outfit: she has long sleeveless one shoulder number. It is a sea green with metallic gray splotches on it. The strap that holds the dress up has sea green flowers and shiny metallic gray trimming the petals. She will most likely have her hair up in a messy pretty bun.**

**Parent (Alive or Deceased that word sounds like so mature!) her dad is paralyzed from the waist down but he is alive.**

**Average Grade (A F): A-, B, b's she's never gotten lover than a C**

**Personality: she is a bubbly person and is she's mad or sad, she gets really quiet. She feels emotion to the extreme so you have to be sensitive with her.**

**Favorite Mortal Subject: Math**

**Weapon: she has a feather barrette that she always wears made of celestial bronze with the saying "to love someone gives you strength but to be loved requires courage" by Lao Tzu, one of her half siblings that changes into a sword with a leather handle and saying on the flat.**

Name (include middle):Serene Sabrina Night

Birthday: 6 June

Godly parent: Asteria, goddess of stars

Human parent: Jake Night

Element of studies: Electricity, Death, Ice and Moon

Room: A

Best Friend: Alluyise Rachel Dark(Or anyone you want)

Romance:Your choice

Hair: Glossy wavy black hair with streaks of silver

Eyes: Serene blue

Nose: Normal

Ears: Pierced

Mouth:Normal

Scars or other skin engravings: None

School Outfit: Silver blouse with black denim jeans and boots with a pair of black star earrings

Casual Outfit:Silver halter top with black denim jeans with black converse and silver star earrings

Prom Outfit:A silver knee high and strapless dress rimmed with black lace and silver flats, with a charm bracelet and silver crystal earrings

Parent : Alive

Average Grade (A F):A

Personality: Sweet, kind, confident, smart and straight-forward

Favorite Mortal Subject: Astronomy

Weapon:Starburst(Dagger) with shurikens

**Name: Stella Nebulaa Astronica**  
**Birthday: That day.. in February... uh... the leap year day ... (can't remember!)**  
**Godly parent: Hecate**  
**Human parent: Unknown... **  
**Element of Studies: Prophecy and electricity**  
**Room: (what on earth do you put here? Uh.. room #1?)**  
**Best friend: You can make this one up, but it's a girl about the same age**  
**Romance: totally oblivious to this strange thing called 'boys' but is very attractive**  
**Hair: Jet black**  
**Eyes: sharp green, like their reading your soul **  
**Nose: normal, but cute and slightly freckled**  
**Ears: not pierced**  
**Mouth: normal**  
**Scars or other skin engravings: A small scar across her left eye, very noticeable, but she refuses to tell where she got it from...**  
**School outfit: A sapphire blue skirt with silver flecks on it, and a light purple top with fashionable scarf, and light makeup (but not a lot)**  
**Casual outfit: depends on the occasion... but lets just say beige cargo pants, with a light green 3/4 top, and a shamrock necklace, with a darker green top, and (again) light makeup**  
**Prom outfit: a dress closer to the body at the top, and layering out to a beautiful fan at the bottom, in a light blue slightly streaked with green and purple**  
**Parent (mortal): nobody knows where he got to, or who he is, but most likely deceased**  
**Parent (immortal): alive **  
**Average grade: B in most things, C in math**  
**Personality: very funny, sweet, and tries to make people feel happy, but can sometimes get a bit sarcastic, and moody when unhappy, is a bit messy most of the time**  
**Favorite mortal subject: art**  
**Weapon: a sword, but sometimes uses a dagger**

Name (include middle): Alexa Kane Artellez

Birthday: May 16, 1998

Godly parent: Apollo, God of Music

Human parent: Tammy Anna Artellez

Element of studies: Fire, And Love

Room: B

Best Friend: Kate Fiona Tanee

Romance: Has a crush on her best guy friend, Jonas Eric Frane

Hair: Blond, long, and goes up to her back, but near the middle of her spine- I THINK YOU GET IT!

Eyes: Big, and the iris's color is purple/green. it changes colors with her moods.

Nose: Has a roundish small nose and people oftenly make fun of her for that

Ears (Peiced or not) Their peirced...

mouth: ? Wait, WHUT? Uh, turned different colors with her mood. Happy: Pink Sad: Blue Angry: Red In love: Purple and so on...

Scars or other skin engravings: She has a little crown shaped scar thing on her leg, and also has a little dragon tatoo on her cheek

School Outfit: Jeans, a sweater, and plaid sneakers

Casual Outfit: Jeans, A white t-shirt, mis-matched shoes, and about 20 wrist bands with words like: Peace, Love, Happiness, Kindle, kindness, HIPPIE ALERT, and other crud

Prom Outfit: A blue dress that goes down to her knees, with blue flats and a off shoulder ponytail

Parent (Alive or Deceased that word sounds like so mature!) Deceased

Average grade: A

Personality: Sad most of the time, but is random and full of like. Likes: Dogs, Animals in general, And anything awesome Hates: Boys, and haters YO!

Favorite Mortal Subject: Math and reading

Weapon: Mist form: Her U MAD BRO bracelet AWESOME WEAPON FORM: A giant sword with pink engraving marks, and crowns. Its made of Celestial bronze, and it can kill any monster the moment the sword touches it

**Name (include middle) Zendaya Flet Jones**

Birthday April 24 1987

Godly parent Hephaestus

Human parent Zoe Jones

Element of studies Fire and Electricity

Room B

Best Friend ( Anyone you want)

Romance YES!

Hair Curly black hair with blue and green highlights

Eyes Turquois

Nose don't matter as long as it's good

Ears (Peiced or not) pierced

mouth don't matter as long as it's good

Scars or other skin engravings A long scar on right arm

School Outfit Gold and brown striped tee shirt with brown cargo pants and converse

Casual Outfit Green and blue tank top and blue shorts and flip flops

Prom Outfit Gold and silver long dress with gears and gold flats

Parent (Alive or Deceased that word sounds like so mature!) deceased

Average Grade (A F) B and F

Personality Loyal Hilarious Rebellious

Favorite Mortal Subject Lunch

Weapon Double Bladed Scythe

* * *

**So here are the main characters. I'll write the story soon!**


End file.
